


To Tame a Dragon

by ForgedInSmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clutzy dad Jesse, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mother hen Hanzo, Scary uncle Reaper, Smart Harry Potter, badass dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInSmoke/pseuds/ForgedInSmoke
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse steal a baby, and raise him as a Shimada-McCree. This changes everything.





	1. A Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> Send help I don't know what I'm doing oh my god

Hanzo Shimada was a patient man. He had been angry and brash - strict- when he was a boy. And then he killed his younger brother. He knows now that Genji survived -at what cost?- having found out from the man his brother became himself. Hanzo is a patient man, grown and tired with eyes that see truths clearer now ever before. So when Tracer's - Lena's- temporal anchor exploded outwards after being clipped by Widowmaker’s bullet, he did little more than turn to his lover Jesse McCree, and grab onto him with wide eyes as his dragons tried to protect them. Then there was-

 

rushing

 

lights

 

spinning-

 

And both men fell to the ground with a thud, onto grass when they had just been in a city of metal and asphalt and man-made harshness.

Hanzo was the first to get up, head still reeling from their apparent fall. Jesse was groaning next him, making Hanzo scoff at the cowboy as he looked around at what appeared to be a small neighborhood of identical houses, though it was hard to tell with only moonlight to see by. What caught Hanzo’s attention is how utterly simple - outdated- everything seemed to be. He licked his lip as Jesse sat up at last, turning to face him. “I do not think we are in the correct time, let alone the correct place.”

That had Jesse paling, plopping his damned hat back onto his head as he too looked around with a calculating gaze few got to see -or live to remember- from the cowboy. “Well I'll b’darned, this's gon be a problem,” he muttered. Then he paused and peered through the night, eyes straining. “S’that a damn babe left on that there porch when it's this cold out?”

Hanzo followed Jesse’s gaze to a house near them before pushing himself up with a grunt, Jesse following his lead. “It indeed seems to be a child. I cannot explain it, but I, or perhaps my dragons feel drawn to it.” Jesse mulled this over in quiet contemplation as they walked closer to the child, and house. The quiet shuffling of his boots in time with the sure footed clicks of Hanzo's prosthetics against the pavement resounded loudly in the stillness, everything so still that it seemed as nature itself was holding its breath so as not to ruin this meeting.

He knelt before the babe, picking it up and holding it against his chest as he gave Jesse the card that had been laid on top of the sleeping child. “‘Dear Mr. N Missus Dursley -ugly name- I ahm sorry to inform you that yer sister an her husband have been murdered. Harry is the only survivor -poor kid-, and yer nephew. As his next ah kin, he has been given over to you ta raise. I ahm sorry for yer loss. Albus Dumbledore.’ Well ain't that just fine an dandy. Kid coulda died out here or they could rafused to take him in... Well, wha we gon do?” he asked, looking expectantly at Hanzo. “i ain't gonna let you leave him here, so you know. This Albus fellow sounds mighty stupid. Something bout it rubs me wrong.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow before looking down at the child - Harry- then sighing. “We could bring him to an orphanage… or we could raise him ourselves for now. I do not.. know how to get back to our time.” He looked slowly at Jesse who swallowed hard and nodded before looking away.

“Yeah I figured.”

“Come Jesse. If we are to raise a child we will need money, and proper identification.” With one last look at the house, Number 4 of Private Drive, the two men melted into the shadows, carrying a child destined for greatness, and changing the flow of destiny.

 

 

 

 

That morning when Petunia Dursley woke up, she did not scream at the sight of a baby left on her doorstep. She merely collected her milk and closed the door, unaware of her sister's passing, and the horrid life she almost forced upon a child.


	2. Years Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's eleventh birthday brings many surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any grammar mistakes, I don't always catch everything

The next four years were a very serious case of trial and error for Hanzo and Jesse, both in raising Harry and in navigating the world. They had traveled to both Japan and the States briefly, and though different from memories, they were a comfort to the lovers. Eventually they did return to Britain, just in time for Harry to start preschool. With forged paperwork and -illegally made or stolen- money, they settled down in Oxford.

Harry was a bright child, constantly asking questions from the time he could ask, and it only got worse as he got the hang of toddling. Now, at five years old, he was no doubt ready for his true schooling to begin, Hanzo having insisted on him and Jesse teaching Harry both English and Japanese. The only thing giving Harry a problem was the beginnings of Japanese kanji. Genji too, used to have trouble with the kanji as a child, something that both saddened and made Hanzo happy. He saw much of his brother in little Harry, something that prompted him to tell Harry stories of his own childhood with Genji -he's a ninja!?-, though only good memories. He had also told Harry the story of the two dragon brothers. Harry had said something with the insight of a child that made Hanzo pause. “... The blue dragon needs to not be mad at himself, I think it just makes green dragon sadder…” 

Jesse, not to be outdone by his lover, told stories -heavily edited- of his days in Blackwatch and how it almost felt like a family. There were stories aplenty of Gabriel Reyes, who Jesse said would be something of another uncle or grandfather to Harry, and Genji, Harry's “actual uncle through [his] momma Hanzo's side, but shh don't tell ‘im I said that”. There was the occasional story of Miss Moira, as Harry took to calling her, though Jesse prefered not to talk about her much, to Hanzo's knowing gaze as he avoided Harry's questions about her when he could.

Between the two of them, Harry grew up on stories of heroes and learned lessons, of Overwatch, Omnics and how sometimes even the bad guys could become allies or have once been good friends. Teachers constantly commented on what a well behaved boy Harry was, as well as how imaginative and bright. Hanzo and Jesse were proud of their child, and themselves, having thought for a while at the beginning that they wouldn't be able to raise him properly. 

Around the age of eight, Harry took up archery under Hanzo's watchful gaze, and was soon moving up in bow strength as he gained the necessary muscle. Jesse took up to teaching Harry how make escape routes, as well as how to tell people apart by how they acted and reacted, something he said he learned in Blackwatch. Harry also began picking up other skills, such as sneaking in the shadows, and how to lead, something which neither parent noticed or gave much thought to, thinking it came from watching them.

The man teaching Harry, however, was proud of all three of them, though he had made Harry promise he wouldn't tell either of his parents about their meetings. Harry had reluctantly agreed, only trusting the man because he already knew so much about Uncle Gabriel. Gabriel felt that Harry didn't need to be shielded from the world as much given that he was getting older, and ao after he turned nine, he began to teach him to shoot a gun, relaying some of the darker details of Blackwatch missions during lessons. He begrudgingly told Harry about the beginnings of Overwatch as well, stories of himself, Jack and Ana. He never noticed his anger slipping away the more he told Harry of all that had happened, focused on how Harry eagerly took in all that his Uncle Reaper told him. 

This however couldn't last, and everything came to a culmination on Harry's eleventh birthday. Hanzo and Jesse had gotten up much earlier than they normally did on Harry's birthday, usually allowing him to sleep in. They had opened the door, only to freeze in horror at the sight of Talon agent Reaper standing over their little Harry, hand outreached. 

“Step away from him!”  
“Git away from 'im!” 

Harry awoke with a start, heart beating fast as he took in the scene before him. yelping and throwing himself in front of Reaper. “No don't! Uncle Reaper had never hurt me, he's fine, don't attack him!” 

Reaper had drawn his guns and trained them on the men before him, body tense. “Hadrian, move out of the way. Now.” His mask tilted down slightly to as he glanced at the boy in front of him.

“No!” Harry shrieked, before turning a pleading look at his dad. “Aren't you the one that said he would be my uncle or grandfather? He's only ever helped me and told me stories and taught me cool things like you!”

This made Jesse falter and look from Harry to Reaper, swallowing hard. “...That's...Gabe…? You're… ?” 

Gabriel sighed in displeasure, guns put away as he slowly reached up and partially moved his mask to expose the better -less gruesome- half of his face. “...Hello again Jesse. You seem to have somehow gotten more foolhardy since Blackwatch disbanded.” This had Jesse tearing up, and Hanzo moved forward to bring Harry out of the room.

“They need to talk some things out. And you, young man, are in big trouble.” This made Harry wince, something that had Hanzo softening slightly as he sat Harry down at the dining table, grabbing everything he needed to make breakfast. “Though I suppose punishment can wait until tomorrow.” Harry looked at him gratefully, watching him prepare the food and kicking his feet while sitting in the chair. 

After a beat of silence, Harry spoke up. “Father, why is there an owl holding a letter at the window?” Hanzo blinked blankly at Harry before turning to the window, taken aback at the sight of the bird truly being there, not just being a prank. He hesitantly opened the window and let the bird in, watching it flutter to the table.

“...Who would use a bird to deliver mail…” Hanzo muttered, staring at the bird as it offered its leg with the letter to Harry. Harry looked at his father before taking the letter after he got a nod to do so, opening it up to read aloud.

“...We await your owl..” Harry looked up at the owl before him and tilted his head. “Wait here, I need to get a paper.” The owl hooted and bobbed its head in a way reminiscent of a nod as Harry got up. This had Hanzo raising his eyebrow.

“Can you understand what I am saying?” he asked, looking into the birds eyes. It gave a bob once more. “I suppose that would answer the question of this being fake then… though I didn't think it was much a hoax to begin with. This must be how Harry turned his teacher blue, or could talk to that snake..” he murmured, thinking back to odd situations that involved Harry. 

Harry came back down with a pen and a piece of notebook paper, Gabriel and Jesse trailing after him, both men looking roughed up and Jesse's eyes red. Hanzo held out a hand to Jesse who took it gratefully and leaned into him as Gabriel watched Harry. “He has… magic?” Gabriel finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“So they claim,” Hanzo replied, voice low. Harry finished his letter and signed it, tongue squeezed between his teeth as he stuffed it into a new envelope, writing "Minerva McGonagall" on the back. He hesitantly held it out to the bird who took it and looked at him expectantly.

“Uh.. can you deliver this back to Miss McGonagall?” The owl bobbed its head and left back through the window, leaving three men and a child staring after it.


	3. McGonagall meets the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Harry Potter or Overwatch, otherwise I'd actually have money. Reaper is scary. Hedwig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I'm about to switch over to a 4year and i also got into a car accident and spent a huge amount of money on that 🙃

Minerva McGonagall was understandably flustered when she arrived at a house that most notably not where Harry Potter had been left, and was greeted by a man of Asian descent who escorted her into the dining room, where little Harry sat. Her eyes softened when she caught sight of him, looking -from what she could tell- healthy and happy, chattering to what seemed to be an American from what she could hear of his accent. She was caught off guard when the man raised his arms to convey something and the light caught the metal that his left arm was made of.

Had muggles really advanced so far?

The man beside her cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the man and boy seated at the table. “This is Professor McGonagall, Harry. She will be explaining things to us all, as well as teaching you at the school.”

The American tilted his head as he looked her up and down. “Guess he's really goin then? The name's Jesse McCree, miss. Pleased ta meetcha.”

Mr. Shimada -as he had introduced himself- nodded. “His birth parents have apparently already paid for it.”

This perked up Harry's attention. “My birth parents, father?” he asked before turning an imploring gaze to McGonagall. “Do you have any pictures?” This sent a quiet lance of sadness through her heart, her eyes moistening slightly.

“It would not be any trouble at all to dig some up for you Mister Potter,” she responded kindly. “I do hope you are ready for a demonstration of magic, as well as a small trip to get your school supplies.” 

McCree seemed to frown at this before inclining his head to get her attention. “These school supplies.. how much money are they? And where can we get them? I ain't seen any damn place ‘round here that looks like they know a hoot about anything so special as magic.”

McGonagall sat where Shimada gestured before explaining to both parents and child about galleons, sickles and knuts as well as how Harry apparently came from nobility -here Shimada seemed to get a bit distant- and so would have a trust vault to use until he came of age. She never noticed the shadows behind her coalesce into the form of a man whom was rather terrifying to see (if only because a group of similarly masked and black clothed people that many wizards would think of upon seeing him) who was also listening intently to the new information.

She did notice him when abruptly Harry's eyes landed behind her and he gave a gasp, smiling widely. She glanced behind herself and jolted in fear, whipping her wand out and keeping it trained on the man. “State your name!” she rallied hotly, keeping herself between Harry and the man -Death Eater, her mind supplied- a stunner on the tip of her tongue.

Harry rushed forward and jerked her arm down, yelling “No!” louder than any noise he had made during the previous interactions. “That's my Uncle! Don't hurt him!” 

Gabriel eyed McGonagall while a hand edged towards one of his guns, the other removing his mask, muscles tight and coiled. The way she held her stick -wand- suggested that it could be used, and was used, as a weapon. A weapon that she wanted to give to an eleven year old she knew virtually nothing about. Was this standard for this hidden society? He snorted softly, eyes leaving McGonagall’s to land on Jesse. He would be staying near wherever this school is located then, because he did not doubt Harry's ability to get into trouble.

McGonagall slowly lowered her wand, swallowing thickly, as her gaze flitted from Harry and his… Uncle. Harry took this moment to dart away from her, standing in front of the newcomer. The man seemed more Inferi than uncle in her opinion but, wisely, she withheld that comment, choosing to focus on the boy in front of him. “I won't hurt him Mr. Potter, I apologize for my actions, I was unaware there was someone else home.”

Harry seemed to stare into her very soul as he held her gaze, before he relaxed and smiled, moving to stand next to Gabriel. “This my uncle, Gabe, he also answers to Reaper.”

Hanzo winced slightly at the nickname, sighing as he moved forward to begin damage control. “You were saying something about supplemental books? To help Harry advance easier in his studies?”

After one last glance at Gabriel, McGonagall nodded, attention returning to the conversation, and revelation of magic, at hand. After another hour or two of explanations, the small group made its way to Diagon Alley, purchasing school supplies, books and clothing for Harry to last him the entirety of the upcoming year. Gringotts was a trip McCree never wanted to experience again, between the goblins and the cart ride. He was still green around the edges.

The most interesting parts of the trip, were perhaps, the reactions of the goblins to three men caring for Harry, and the yoing wizard getting his first wand. Neither of these interactions sat well with any of them, Harry being the least concerned as he gently stroked the wings of his new owl, cooing softly at her. He had only gotten her after McGonagall nearly fainted when he spoke to a snake, the four adults deeming buying a snake a bad idea after she explained the stigma against Parseltongue.

Following that, hearing that his wand was similar to the wand of the man who killed his parents had greatly upset Harry, as he immediately jumped onto the idea that they were similar people. It took Hanzo and Jesse quite a few tense minutes afterwards to get Harry calm enough to explain that choices speak much louder than anything, even wand similarities. McGonagall watched on from her chair in the shop, a small thrum of happiness building as she watched the three men interact with Harry. She rather thought that Lily and James would be happy with the men their boy was being raised by.

McGonagall was well on her way back to Hogwarts at the moment, head swimming with all that had happened today. Parseltongue. Little Harry and his family. Everything. Finally nearing the gates to the school, she shook her head, mind traveling back in time to a group of four Gryffindor boys that would raise hell at the school. Life is never dull with Potter children around.


End file.
